


Son of Wonder

by BoyfromOz



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfromOz/pseuds/BoyfromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of Wonder Woman must choose between taking u his mother's mantel and standing against the war raging just behind the shadows of the mortal world, or ignoring it and living a mortal existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Wonder

The dormitories of Prism City University were a travesty. The air was always stale with the scent of sweat and sex and the music, if that’s what you could call the shit his floor mates played, was not only audibly indiscernible, what he could understand was performed by men who couldn’t sing their way out of a wet paper bag with a machete and the assistance of all the Gods of Olympus. But, it was his and since his roommate had dropped out mid-way through the semester, he had privacy. Walking into the 10x10 square space, he striped off his shirt and fell face first onto the bed. 

Closing his sky-blue eyes, he fell straight through the darkness of sleep and into the world of dreams. 

He was home, back on the island, roaming the Grecian courtyards of his Grandmother’s palace, which were fragrant with the sweet scent of wildflowers mixed with the sharpness of the salt sea air. He wore a simple blue chiton, exposing the left side of his slender, but toned body with black sandals with leather straps that tightened around his calves. The heat of the sun was bright and warm in the sky, as it darkened his already tan skin as a gentle breeze brushed against the beads of sweat, cooling him. 

His mother was there. 

“Are you enjoying your time at university?” She asked as they took a seat on a marble bench next to a lilac bush.

“Well enough,” he replied with a nod. 

“You need a haircut,” she said with a smile as she tussled her fingers through his shaggy black hair, bushing it back from his face. “You look so much like your father.”

“Really? Grams and aunt Drew use to tell me how much I looked like you.” 

“Maybe a little,” she smirked. “Around the eyes.”

“I miss you, Mom.” 

“I miss you too, darling.” 

“Ugh, this sucks!” He groaned as he stood and walked away from her to look out at the sea. 

“You cant be angry forever, Trev,” she said as she walked up and put her hand on his bare shoulder. 

“Why not? ”

“The sun’s about to rise, sweetie,” she said slowly. “Give me a hug before you leave?”

Turning, Trevor embraced her. “I hate this part,” he said, trying to keep his voice from crackling.

“Me too, sweetie,” she replied. “I Love you.” 

“I Love you too.”

“Happy birthday,” she smiled. 

His stomach turned as he felt the world around him slip away as he began to ascend through darkness and into the waking world. Opening his eyes, he pushed himself up and turned to sit at the edge of the bed. Running his fingers through his hair he yawned, as he looked out the window of his forth story room. The colors of the dawn were starting to paint over the canvas of night. 

He needed to go for a run.

The mountain trails were vacant except for the few psychotic students, like him, who craved athletic stimulation with the sunrise. He rarely interacted with them though, besides a casual nod to the few he recognized from his classes. When he was running, he could shut out the world, with the music that blasted through his headphones, actual music with lyrical integrity and melody, which allowed him to get lost in his thoughts. 

Stopping at the top of the trail, he stepped towards the edge of the cliff and watch the sleeping university stir into the day. Everyone had someone to see, something to do, or somewhere to be. They all seemed so small when he was standing over them. He wondered how many of them remembered his mother or if they even cared that she was gone.

“You need to stop being such a little emo-bitch,” he thought, lecturing himself. “That was fifteen years ago. The world has moved on. So should you.” Taking out his phone, he checked the time. “Shit,” he said out loud, “not again. Professor Carter’s going to kill me.” 

Jumping would be faster and the hundred and ten foot drop wouldn’t even faze him, but it would raise questions. Questions he spent his whole life trying to avoid. Turning back he started to run back towards the university. 

After a shit, shower, and shave he was ready for his first class, dashing into the room with only ten seconds to spare before the second bell. “It’s nice to see you on time Mr. Prince,” Professor Carter, a woman in her mid sixties, the bold and brazen type with dark hair and bright eyes said with a smirk from the front of the lecture hall. “For once.”

Saluting her with two fingers and a smirk, he took his seat a seat in the back took his notebook out of his messenger bag. 

“Wonder Woman,” Professor spoke loudly. The sound of the name caused a knot to form in the pit of his stomach. “Some call her our the greatest hero,” she continued. “Other’s a glorified pin-up girl, who played second chair to the Bat and the Man of Steel, even though she’d already been kicking ass long before either one of them were even glimmers of sexual prowess in the eyes of their parents.” 

Shifting in his seat, he flipped his baseball cap around, to hid the discomfort on his face. 

“Do you agree, Mr. Prince?” she asked him. 

“Wh-what?” he aked 

“Your hat,” she said, pointing to it. “Take it off, please” 

“Okay,” he said, doing as she asked. 

“Isn’t that the crest of Superman on the front?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Superman’s the shit.”

The glass giggled.

“Better than Wonder Woman?”

“I didn’t say that, he stated. “He’s just different.”

“Yeah,” a male student said. “He’s still here. Where the hell is she?”

“That’s a valid question,” she replied, nodding at the student. “Some say she returned to her world, other’s say she was killed. For all we know, she could living as an every day mortal with every day desires, I knew Wonder Woman as a child,” she continued. “She and my mother were close friends.”

His eyes narrowed. He was confused. “Excuse me professor,” a girl in the front spoke frankly, as if reading his mind. “But, I’ve never heard the name Carter associated with Wonder Woman before.”

“No, Joell, I suppose you haven’t,” she said. “My maiden name is Kapatelis.”

That name he recognized. 

“Wait!” The girl gasped. “You’re Vanessa Kapatelis!?!” 

“I am, indeed,” she replied. 

Swallowing hard, Trevor suddenly felt as if thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as memories flashed through his mind. A seaside cabin, large fluffy dogs, and a kind grandmotherly woman teaching him to bake cookies in a large kitchen as his mother and another young woman sipped from glasses of wine and played Scrabble. Losing himself, he didn’t notice the ringing of the bell, he only became aware that he was the only student left in the classroom when he felt Professor Carter touch his arm. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Prince?” her soft voice asked. Looking up into her careworn face, her brown eyes were suddenly familiar. She smiled. “Walk with me to my office.” 

“Do you want some coffee?” she asked when they entered a large office, lined with shelves filled with books, most of which were about Wonder Woman.

“No thank you,” he replied as he took in the titles of the books. “You’re really into her aren’t you? Wonder Woman, I mean.”

“I think knowing her personally helped stir my curiosities about her.”

He stopped at a photo of Professor Carter as a young girl with frizzy brown hair. She was smiling wide as Wonder Woman had her arms wrapped around her from behind.

“It’s one of my favorite photos,” she said as she held out a mug to him. 

“Oh no thank you,” he said shaking his head. 

“It’s hot chocolate,” she replied. 

He took it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “Happy birthday by the way.”

“Thanks.” He said. “Wait, how –”

“I know you remember me, Trevor. You can drop the confused stoner act.”

Trevor eyed her carefully. “If been in your class for three weeks now, why reveal yourself today of all days? 

“I had to wait,” she replied.  
“Wait for what?” He asked confused.

“Until you had a good solid year in our world, to make sure you were fully acclimated.” 

“Acclimated?”

“To the world of men,” she nodded. “I wanted to be sure that you could get by without any… abilities.”

“I think you’re confused professor,” he laughed, trying to play off his nerves. 

Turning a figuring on her desk, a drawer popped out from the side of her desk. Reaching into it, Professor Carter pulled two silver bracelets and a golden lasso. Trevor’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open before he could stop it. “Those are – ”

“The vestments of Wonder Woman,” she nodded. “Yes.” 

“The power those would give the person wearing them is – ”

“Intoxicating,” she nodded. “I know, which is why I’ve kept them here, you’re the only one strong enough to wield them. I hope you don’t mind,” she continued, pulling out a golden belt. “I also had the liberty of having this altered. The girdle would look a little silly on you.” 

He looked at her, confused. “Who said anything about me wearing them?” 

“Who better to take up the mantle of Wonder Woman than he son?” 

“Me?” he snorted. “No.”

“It was her greatest wish to train you, but she couldn’t.” 

“First of all, I’m a dude. So I really can’t take up the mantle of Wonder Woman and second, why in the hell would I want too?”

“Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Prince, earth still needs its heroes. Now more than ever. You, taking your place is a new journey to be started,” she started. “A new promise to be fulfilled, new page to be written,” she continued in a language only those from Themyscera could understand. “The open book awaits. Be creative. Be adventurous. Be original,” she smiled. “Your mother said that to me, at my high school graduation. Finish the quote.”

He could feel himself tearing up. “And above all else, be young,” he said, his voice quivering. “For youth is your greatest weapon, your greatest tool. Use it wisely.” 

“I saved this for you too,” she said as she stood and walked towards a closet on the other side of the room. “Something she’d forgotten the last time the two of you visited,” she continued pulling out dark blue leather jacket with white stars on the shoulders. 

“I remember this,” he said as she handed it to him. Brining it to his nose he inhaled. “It still smells like her.” 

“Put on the bracelets, Trevor,” Vanessa Carter urged. “Be the hero you were always meant to be.”

Walking up to her desk, Trevor lifted the silver cuffs and slid them around his wrist. He could feel them tighten, forming themselves around him. The rush of power was intense and fought the urge to vomit. 

Sliding the belt through the loopholes of his jeans, he flipped the jacket open and spun into it. Lifting the lasso, he fastened it to the belt and looked to his reflection in the mirror on the back of the professor’s door. He stood, dumbfounded. 

“You really do look like her,” Professor Carter said as she walked up behind her. “But she had one thing you don’t.” 

“What’s that?” he asked. 

“The world’s ugliest glasses to help disguise her as Diana Prince, you don’t wear glasses do you? 

“no,” he said.

“I’m also guessing you don’t want the wear a tiara?”

“Not really,” he laughed. 

“Good,” She nodded. “Because I have one more gift for you.” She said as she placed a golden domino mask over he bridge of his nose. “I had it modified from your mother’s tiara, it’s hinged at the star so you can use it as a boomerang.” 

“This is all very sweet of you professor, but I can’t, I mean, I don’t want to pick up the mantle of Wonder Woman. I can’t. I’m not the hero she was.” 

“Maybe not yet, but you could be.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t think I could. She was bright and strong and amazing and I’m just – I’m just me.”

“You is enough, Trevor. Trust me.” She smiled. “Just, keep the vestments, they’re yours after all. What you do with them, well, that’s up too you, but ignoring them is a huge waste of talent.”

“Thank you,” he smiled as he took of the mask. Folding it like a switchblade, he put it into his pocket. The belt, jacket, lasso and bracelet faded. He looked back at his normal – every day reflection. “The magic of the Gods,” he shrugged. 

“Whatever you choose, Trevor, just know, I’ll always be here for you, if you need anything. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he nodded. “Thank you, professor.” 

After he left, Professor Vanessa Kapatelis sat down at her desk and took a slow breath. “He’ll do it Diana,” she spoke slowly “He has too. He’s the only one who can save us now.”


End file.
